Elegy RH8
$95,000 (GTA Online) FREE (Social Club-registered players; GTA Online, GTA V) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Elegy Warrener Savestra |variants = Elegy Retro Custom |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = elegy2 |handlingname = ELEGY2 |textlabelname = ELEGY2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Annis Elegy RH8 (Japanese: エレジーRH8) is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Elegy RH8 is designed as a two-door sports car with a sleek appearance, where the greenhouse, front quarter, rear bumper area, natural rear wing and wheels are inspired by the . The front headlamps are reminiscent of that of the , which is also related to the . The rear lights and front bumper are very similar to the ones on the . The Elegy RH8 appears to have a front splitter, front intakes, side skirts, spoiler and diffuser. The rear wheel arches are fitted with large intakes positioned close to the doors. The dual exhaust system appears to have its twin tail pipes set inside the rear diffuser. The car has the "ELEGY" marking on the rear end and a permanent red stripe that connects both taillights. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car accelerates relatively well from a standstill and reaches a good top speed. It also has very little wheel spin, thanks to the all wheel drive system. The car has good weight distribution and also has good balance when cornering, including high speed cornering. Cornering feels responsive most of the time, with good stability afforded to the driver, even at high speeds, rain, or snow. The Elegy RH8 is one of the best handling cars (especially in the "Sports" class), due to its great traction, even weight distribution, and all-wheel drive configuration, but its Achilles heel is its braking, which even compared to some of the SUVs is very poor. However, due its exceptional handling, braking is not always needed when taking corners, although needing to come to a dead stop quickly, unless the player uses the handbrake in tandem with the normal brakes, may become problematic in this car. It will also stall if one attempts to make a sharp 180 using the handbrake at high speeds - that is, if the player end up still going backwards after being turned around, if one continues to try and accelerate forwards, one will stall out for a split second. The Elegy RH8 features a what is stated to be a 3-liter engine capable of pushing 560HP. The engine model appears to be a single cam V8, coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image =ElegyRH8-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Image Gallery ElegyRH8-GTAO-screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Elegy RH8. BayShore-WanganExpress2.jpg|The bumper sticker on the Elegy RH8. ElegyRH8-GTAV-Engine-Closeup(Twinturbo).jpg|Elegy RH8 with twin turbo. ElegyRH8-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Elegy RH8 on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. ElegyRH8-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Elegy RH8 on Benny's Original Motor Works. ElegyRH8-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Elegy RH8 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Elegy-RH8-Japan-Graphic-GTAO.png|An Elegy RH8 on the graphic of the Annis Japan Tee in Grand Theft Auto Online. ElegyRH8-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The Elegy RH8 on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. ElegyRH8-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The Elegy RH8 in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants . It features custom liveries and advanced tuning modifications. }} Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Respawns infinitely as a "special vehicle" at each protagonists' delivery garage, as Rockstar Games Social Club bonus content. **The vehicle may spawn with no spoiler. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport and Benny's Original Motor Works for $95,000. **The car can be acquired for free if the player links their Social Club account to the game. **A carbon-black version of the vehicle is provided in the Race Bet Vehicle Cargo Steal Mission, near the race starting line. Trivia *The default radio station of the Elegy RH8 is Space 103.2 and Lowdown 91.1. *When fitting any rear bumper with a diffuser, a sticker is added that reads "Bay Shore," this is said as " " in Japan, this is directly referencing the famous Japanese street racing team of the 1990s, the sticker also bares near identical resemblance to the club's . In turn this is a reference to Rockstar Games' own franchise, . The sticker is also a reference to the semi-famous drift team and garage named Riverside, owned by the late . The sticker also shares the same font type as Riverside. **The site reads "You can finally own this legendary supercar slayer without the fear of having your door kicked in by the FIB because they'd rather crush import cars than catch terrorists". This is a reference to the seizing and crushing banned Skylines in the US. *The "German toll road" reference is a reference to the Nissan GT-R being tested on the , a pro circuit and also a toll road when there are no races. *When modifying the rear bumper, the reverse light will disappear, but the light will still shine when backing up; if the player manages to crash and make the rear bumper fall off, the reverse light will appear to be floating mid-air without being attached to anything. *When the Carbon Front Splitter is installed, a small sticker can be seen reading "Yours", a reference to the tuning company . **In the PC, PS4 and Xbox One versions of the game, the Carbon Front Splitter is modeled incorrectly, resulting in an asymmetrical design. However, it is possible that Rockstar has embraced this design, as the same asymmetry appears on the model on the Annis Japan Tee clothing item. *The name "RH8" is a reference to "Record Holder 9" ("RH9"), a name given to GTRs that can run a 9 second quarter mile. *When the Exposed Intercooler grille is fitted, twin turbochargers are installed in the engine bay. Humorously, the part can can be found in the files named "elegy_discopotato". **This is a reference to the Garrett GT28 turbocharger, which is nicknamed "disco potato". *While the spoiler found on the car by default is treated as stock, Los Santos Customs lists the option as "None", meaning the spoiler cannot be removed, despite the stock spoiler being called "None". **Furthermore, the stock spoiler does not offer an increase in traction unlike the other spoilers available. This also applies to vehicles such as the ETR1, Gang Burrito, and Infernus. *If purchased for free, the vehicle was not available to sell at Los Santos Customs. This was changed in the Bikers update for the enhanced version, where the player is now able to sell the vehicle for 50% of the value of any modifications applied to the vehicle. This also applies to any vehicle bought prior to a major bug patch that fixed players being able to purchase vehicles with hacked money, albeit these vehicles also only sell for 50% of the value of any modifications applied. This only applies to the enhanced version of the game. See Also *Elegy Retro Custom - Custom variant based on the , added in the Import/Export update for GTA Online. Navigation }}de:Elegy RH8 (V) es:Elegy RH8 fr:Elegy RH8 pl:Elegy RH8 pt:Elegy RH8 ru:Elegy RH8 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles